


Screwdriver

by Mustangwill



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Bondage, Consent, F/M, Lingerie, Safewords, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: This was written by request from a reader I have on FF.net by the name of SuperSonicBros123 as a follow-up to my earlier work, "Kiwi".Kimi has known for some time what her parents do behind the closed doors of their bedroom, and it fascinated her. She began to research how to become a dominatrix in order to spice up her relationship with Tommy- who she had been dating for three years now. Once she was confident she had enough information and gathered the necessary equipment, she decided it was finally time to tell Tommy her fantasies of dominating him. At first, he wasn't too sure about it, despite how he was known for his bravely, but in the end, he agrees to try it.Tommy and Kimi have been aged up to eighteen in this fiction.
Relationships: Kimi Finster/Tommy Pickles
Kudos: 1





	Screwdriver

Tommy stood on the front step of the Finster house, too nervous to raise his hand to knock. He knew that as soon as he did and he stepped inside, his relationship with Kimi would change forever. Sure, they had fooled around several times already, but the things she had said she wanted to do to him… a chill ran down his spine, and he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear, or a secret desire to find out how it would feel...

His wristwatch beeped, pulling him out of his stupor, and, when he looked down at it, he realized it was noon, the time he was supposed to arrive. Kimi had planned it down to a T; her mother, Kira, was away at a business meeting, while her father, Chas, and her brother, Chuckie, were away at their annual checkups a few towns over, and both of Tommy’s parents were out for the day shopping with Dill. It was the perfect chance for them to enact her plan. 

It’s now or never, Tommy. You can do this; it’s for Kimi. Taking a deep breath, Tommy squared his shoulders and reached out, knocking three times on the door. Almost immediately, Kimi opened the door, sighing with relief before smiling excitedly, “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to knock.” 

He blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow, “You knew I was here?”

She nodded, pointing to the eyehole on the door before taking his hand, gently pulling him behind her as she led him through the house he had begun to think of his second home, “I was watching. It looked like you were going to stand there forever.”

He chuckled before running the fingers of his free hand through his hair nervously, “Haha, well I was beginning to wonder if I was going to either.” They both laughed as they finally reached her room, where Kimi stopped and turned to look seriously up at her taller boyfriend.

“You read the papers I gave you?”  


Tommy nodded, remembering the small stack of papers explaining in detail the things Kimi had planned for him, “I did.” He reached up to run his fingers through his hair again, a nervous tic he had only recently picked up, “It was… informative.”

She smiled softly and gently placed her hand on his chest over his heart, “Tommy, it’s okay to say no, you know? I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.” 

He quickly shook his hand, placing his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly, “No, no it’s okay. I want to try, I promise.” 

Standing up on her tip-toes, she kissed him before smiling even brighter, “Good! Just so you know, if you get too uncomfortable, just say the safe word and we’ll stop.” 

“What’s the safe word?” he asked curiously as she opened the bedroom door and pulled him inside.

“Screwdriver,” she winked at him, making a nostalgic reference to their time as infants.

The first thing he noticed as he entered the room was the fact her bed had been swept clear of the plushes that usually covered it, and in their place was a variety of black straps and silver buckles. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn tight, the only light coming from vanilla-scented tea light candles placed strategically about the room, casting soft, flickering light. He swallowed nervously but followed her as she led him to the foot of the bed where she turned to him, the serious look from before returning.

“I want you to strip and lie down on the bed,” she spoke with a soft, but assertive tone that he had never heard her use before, “I’m going to change, and I expect you to be quick about it. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes,” he stood a little straighter and immediately began to undo the buckle of his belt.

“Good boy,” she cooed as she winked at him and gently booped his nose before turning and disappearing into her walk-in closet, closing the door behind her. Not wanting to disappoint, Tommy quickly shed his clothing, sitting down on the foot of the bed to remove his shoes and socks before sliding up the bed, laying on his back in the center, and looked at the straps and buckles with curiosity.

It wasn’t long before he heard the door open and, when he looked up, he felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. Standing in the closet doorway, Kimi looked stunning in a black lingerie set that left little to the imagination. Her hair was twisted back into a bun atop her head, held in place with a set of black wood chopsticks, and in her hand she slowly twirled a fine, silk scarf. “You like what you see?” she purred, making her way slowly across the floor, the high heeled stilettos she had put on clicking against the hardwood. When all he could do was nod numbly, she smirked as she settled on the bed at his side, lifting up the scarf for him to see, “Good, because it's going to be the last thing you see for a while.” Leaning forward, she placed the scarf over his eyes before gently lifting his head off the pillow to tie it behind his head. 

After a few adjustments, she sat back to look over her handiwork and asked, “Are you able to see anything?” 

“No,” he shook his head, squirming slightly. The sudden loss of his vision was a bit of shock even if he had been expecting it thanks to the papers she had given him earlier. 

“Good,” she cooed, reaching out and, gently taking his hand, she guided him to turn over onto his stomach. With that finished, she reached under the bed and pulled out a spreader bar she had stashed there earlier, and gently began guiding each of his ankles and wrists into their cushioned cuffs, adjusting the width of the bar so that his hips were raised up to her hip level.

“There we go, nice and comfy,” she purred as she finished her task, ending at the foot of the bed. Taking a moment to admire her handiwork, she shivered with anticipation at the sight of him naked, ass in the air and his hands twisting and turning in their cuffs. 

“So… what’s next?” Tommy asked nervously, tilting and turning his head as if he were looking back at her.

Kimi reached out and gently ran her fingers slowly down the soft skin of his right buttock, shivering at the feeling of power arc down her spine when she felt him jump at the touch.

"Nervous?"

Tommy quickly shook his head and turned his head back to face the head of the bed, "N-no, I just didn't expect that!" He focused on trying to stop his trembling, but he felt thrilling chills race up his spine as her feather-light caresses began moving over his body, exploring every inch of him.

As her hands rounded the top of his buttocks, she lightly squeezed and asked, "You showered like I told you to?" When he only nodded in response, she gave his rear a sharp spank, making his yelp in surprise, "Speak up, I couldn't hear you. Did you shower like I asked you to?"

Nodding quickly, Tommy clenched his fists at the stinging pain still radiating from where she had struck him, "Y-yes, ma'am, I did! Exactly like you told me to in the papers!"

"Mmm, good boy," she purred, gently rubbing the pain out of his inflamed buttock, biting her lower lip in excitement.

I'm finally going to do it, was all she could think about as she placed her hands on his buttocks and spread him further open to her so that she could see the most private parts of him. True to his word, he was clean shaven and clean as a newborn babe before her, and she paused to take him all in. Their sex life had been very vanilla up until this point and she wanted to savor every moment of this new adventure they were experiencing together.

She could feel him tensing up and begin to try to pull away from her. "Oh, no you don't," she growled, feeling like a predator seeing their prey try to escape. Lunging forward, she grabbed onto his hips and held him in place as she leaned forward into him.

"Ah!" Tommy gasped, his body going rigid at the foreign sensation of the tip of her tongue circling his anus. He had been trying to mentally prepare himself for this ever since he had first seen it in Kimi's papers, but he had not been able to imagine anything close to how… pleasurable it was.

Kimi smiled as she felt his body slowly loosening up, knowing she had him now. Squeezing his buttocks excitedly, her tongue pressed more firmly against his sensitive flesh, teasing him further by tightening the circles with each pass.

"Kimi…" he moaned her name, his body shivering with pleasure now. He could feel himself growing hard between his legs,his hot erection brushing up against his stomach and leaving a damp spot where the tip touched his skin.

Running her nails lightly down the back of his leg, she ran her hand back up the inside of his thigh before palming his sac at the exact time her tongue pushed through the clenched ring of his anus. She purred in delight as he jumped again at the new sensations, rolling his testicles around her palm as if they were soothing baoding balls.

"Kimi…" he gasped, trying to warn her, "Kimi, I'm cl- ah!" His entire body jumped as her hand on his sac suddenly squeezed, a little roughly, and she pulled away from him.

"Not so soon," she cooed, releasing her grip on him. Her trick had worked; he certainly didn't feel as euphoric as the sharp pain in his balls slowly dulled, leaving his head swimming at the sudden extreme switch in feelings. "We still have lots of fun to get to," she continued, gently caressing his aching balls to help relieve them.

"Hehe," Tommy chuckled nervously, pressing himself into her soothing hands, "I can't wait."


End file.
